Give it Time
by PenDragno
Summary: Has Inu gone too far? Has Kagome snapped? One-shot, three song, fanfiction.


Do not kill me, for this is my world début of my lovely (questionable. answer that question if you would like) writing. No I do not own Inuyasha, Dashboard Confessionals, Goo Goo Dolls, Sarah McLachlan, Iris, Screaming Infidelities, or even Angel. Despite all the pain I've gone through to try.  
"Get back here, you stupid wench!"  
'spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay'  
"Inuyasha, Do you know how many times have I told you that my name is not wench, bitch, or any variation of that?"  
"Yes," Inuyasha screamed into Kagome's face, "and probably better than you do. You've told me at least 35 times. I lost count after that. You know what else I know?" Inuyasha asked, not even waiting for an answer, pushing Kagome back, "I know that in the past WEEK you have sat me 29 times! Do you know how much that hurts? No I don't suppose you do, on account of IT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
Kagome looked at the disgruntle half demon in front of her, with tears streaming steadily down her face. "sit Sit SIt SIT SIT!!!! We couldn't have an odd number, now could we?" While Inuyasha ate dirt (evil little snipe that he is), Kagome ran to the well and jumped in, forgetting her backpack.  
Once Inuyasha peeled himself of the dirt, he immediately looked to Kagome's yellow backpack. Overstuffed as usual, yet there was something different about it, this time. There was one spot that was totally flat. It wasn't that big, just about the size of a book, actually. A very small book, but a book, none the less. On each page there were entries. Kagome's deepest thoughts and secrets.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Inuyasha is still being an ass, but what do I care? He always is. How can someone as stubborn as he shows himself to be, as loyal and charming as I know him to be? If only he let his true self out to the others, life wouldn't be so hard! Inuyasha, I will love you always and forever. Someone is looking for me. I must be on my way.  
Goodbye for now.  
  
'I'm reading your note over again There is not a word that I comprehend,  
Except when you signed it "I will love you always and forever"'  
  
Along with the entry, there were two pictures; Inuyasha sleeping, and a picture of Inuyasha in the river in water up to his waist. The hanyou stared in awe at the pictures and stormed off in the direction of the well ready to yell at Kagome. After about five steps, Inuyasha realized what he was doing and stopped flat. 'Just because Kagome has a couple pictures of me, I'm getting ready to yell at her! Maybe she was right, all those times she sat me. I deserved it.' 'there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day'  
  
--Back with Kagome--  
  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" Kagome pondered to herself, "all I wanted to do was come see my family for one night! Maybe he was right. I didn't really need to sit him all those times. He didn't deserve it." 'I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight'  
As Kagome laid there on her bed and cried, Inuyasha was in the Feudal Age, crying on his futon.  
  
(a week later)  
  
--As a twig snapped underfoot, Inuyasha silently cursed himself. It was the 5th time this week-  
Kagome heard the twig snap, but ignored it. She'd hearing an awful lot of imaginary things in the past week. flashback  
Kagome heard a twig snap from the dark depths under her window. She got up cautiously to see what was there. As she got to the window, her cat, Bouyo, jumped into the window. "Silly cat! I thought you were someone else.. Oh well" Kagome closed her window, but couldn't resist taking a look out at the night sky first. No moon.  
end flashback  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the pale glow of the bedroom window seeing no change or flicker in the light, as if someone walked across the path of the lamp. Nope. Inuyasha spent most of his days sitting in the tree outside Kagome's house. Just sitting there, watching her turn down food and sleep all day.  
'And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now'  
The only time Inuyasha went home was to read more of Kagome's diary, for flipping the pages outside Kagome's room would wake her up.  
When Inuyasha was sure Kagome was sleeping as sound as possible, he climbed through the window, into her room. He walked next to Kagome's bed and gazed down heavily at her. Yasha closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Kagome on the head.  
  
Kagome fell on her bed, exhausted from all the tears shed in the days passed. She'd try to sleep, she really would, but sleeping just didn't agree with her. Most of the time, she would just lay there, calming her labored breathing, with her eyes closed. Kagome centered herself, as her 'doctor' had said to do, bringing herself to a Zen-like state, almost asleep, but not.  
Kagome felt a gaze on her, so heavy it was like it tore through her clothes, though she did not open her eyes, because it had been felt before. She felt a warm set of lips press onto her forehead. Wait.. Warm lips? Fantasies were cold, lifeless.  
As she opened her eyes, Kagome saw him standing above her in all his hanyou glory. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "is it really you?" This had never been a fantasy (or reality) Kagome had ever had before. "Please tell me it's really you this time." - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the tear-stricken Kagome, and opened his mouth to tell her that it's always been him. Tell her that he would never leave her side again, but he was cut off by Kagome's finger at his lips. "No," she whispered, "don't answer that. Just stay here with me." She kissed Inuyasha passionately.  
'And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight'  
As Inuyasha ended the kiss he said, "Kagome, I would never dream of leaving you ever again. I promise."  
  
So, how did you like it? It truly is my first story out to the public, so I wouldn't mind reviews. Even bash me if you feel it is necessary. I really don't care. I would even thanks those who do 


End file.
